Pregnant
by ChocolateCake31
Summary: Sequel to Distraction. It's a pregnancy stroy again, but a different and shorter one. Hope you like it. R
1. Chapter 1

Distraction part 2

Izumi was sitting on the couch in her room waiting for her friends, which should come from school in a few minutes. She wasn't in school that day, because since three weeks she felt dizzy and she had to throw up very often. Izumi went to see her Doctor a week ago and today she got the reults.

DRING DRING the doorbell rang. Izumi stood up, walked towards the door and opened it. Takuya, Kouichi and Tommy walked inside just saying 'Hi' and asking if there was something to eat in the kitchen. Kouji waited until everyone was in the kitchen, then he embraced her and kissed her on the cheek.

The two of them have been secretly dated each other since that day.

"Are you two coming?" Takuya shouted just when Izumi wanted to tell Kouji the big News.

"Yeah on the way." Kouji yelled back then he walked with Izumi into the kitchen and said "You can tell me later."

"Tell him what?" Kouichi asked

"Nothing. Nothing. Really it is nothing." Izumi said nervously

"Aww come on tell us too." Takuya pleaded.

This argument continued for 20 minutes, until Izumi gave in "Okay, okay I tell you just don't freak out."

"Ok." everyone said.

Izumi took a deep breath before saying "I was at the doctors a week ago and confirmed my theorie"

"And what is your theorie?" Takuya asked impatient.

"I can't tell you if you are interrupting me." she said a little bit angry.

"Sorry"

"Well I-I'm I'm p-p-pregnant." Izumi said while looking at the ground.

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled at her except Kouji who looked at her big eyes and mouth wide open.

"Who is the father?" Junpei asked but his question was answered when Kouji, who finally jumped out of the shockstate, walked towards her, took her hand and kissed her softly.

The other boys looked at them shocked. When the two pulled away Izumi was crying, because of joy. Tommy asked "How is that possible that Izumi is pregnant with Kouji's child?"

"Remember when my grandmother died?" Izumi asked with a flushed face.

The others nodded "Well, in the afternoon Kouji came over to look after me and I was just so upset and one thing lead to another and ever since that we are dating."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kouichi asked

"We didn't know how." Kouji said while rubbing his neck

"Just forget about it and let us celabrate, that we are going to get a new member in our group." Tommy said and everyone agreed.

The six teenies walked into the living room after getting food and drinks.

"So are you keeping the child?" Junpei asked Izumi

"Yes, I already told it my mum and she said that she doesn't have a problem with that." she said, then she turned towards Kouji and told him "and I told your parents too."

"You told my parents?" Kouji said slightly panicking "What did my dad say?" he asked her

"He said you will take responsibility, you have to take over his company and that you are going to move in with me."

Kouji looked at her buffled, then he burst out laughing "Of course he will take this advantage so I take over his firm. He is trying to do that since I was born and now he finally managed it."

The others looked at him a little sadly.

"I'm sorry" Izumi said

"For what?" Kouji asked her surprised, putting his arms around her waist

"Because of me you will never do the job, you want to do." she said with silent tears slowly running down her face. Kouji took her face into his hands and wiped the tears away with his thump.

"The only thing I want is to spent as much time as I can with you."

She smiled at him and the two leaned in to kiss each other, when they heard someone clearing his throat. They looked at the other four boys, which were still sitting beside them.

"If you want to do something like that again, then please tell us so we can leave you alone." Tommy said a little red in the face.

Izumi smiled shyly at them and apologized. Kouji just smirked at them and tighten his grip around her waist, kissing her on the cheek.

The six friends talked until late at night. When it got dark Takuya, Junpei, Tommy and Kouichi left the two lovebirds alone.

When the two layed in bed, later that night she asked him "Are you really happy about the baby?"

He looked down at her and smiled "Of course."

She smiled back at him and gave him a kiss on the lip, then she layed her head on his chest and fell asleep instantly. He stroked her hair and fall asleep soon after her.

In the next morning Kouji woke up to rushed movements next to him. He opened his eyes to see Izumi was sitting on the bed next to him breathing deeply. Just when he wanted to ask what's wrong she stood up from the bed and run to the bathroom. He went after her immediatley.

Kouji found her sitting on the floor her head over the toilet and throwing up. He sat down next to her and pulled her hair back. After emptying her stomach she leaned back against the wall.

Kouji stood up and got her a glass of water and a wet towel. She thanked him, wiped her mouth with the towel and drank the water. After that Kouji helped her stand up and brought her back to the bed.

"Thank you." she said smiling at him.

"You don't have to thank me all the time." he said smiling, too and lying down next to her.

"But I want to." She said falling asleep again.

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him and kissed her forehead softly. The two fall asleep again.

Two hours later Kouji was woken up by Izumi's mother "I'm sorry if I woke you up Kouji, but I needed my watch Izumi borrowed from me."

"It's okay." Kouji said a little sleepy

After Izumi's mum was out of the room, Kouji looked at Izumi and stroked her hair gently.

"I love you." he said kissing her on the head

"I love you, too" he heard her murmuring softly to him

He smiled at her and let her cuddling closer to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

* * *

Chapter 2

Izumi was sitting on a bed with two small little boys in her arms. The door to the room opened to reveal five boys.

"How are you?" Kouji asked her

"I'm fine, just a little tired. I see you found those boys." Izumi said with an tired smile pointing at the four boys behind her boyfriend.

"Yeah, they were flirting with some nurses in the entrance hall." he told her, kissing her hair and sitting down beside her.

"Do you already have names for the two?" Takuya asked curious

"Yes. The older ones is Lucas and the younger one is Danny." Kouji told him.

There was a soft knock on the door and it opened. Two nurses came into the room to take the two newborn back to sleep. After the nurses left Izumi fall asleep.

"How are you feeling?" Kouichi asked his little brother.

"I'm happy and exhausted." he said laughing a little.

The other smiled at him. The five boys talked for another hour and then four of them went home.

Kouji was still sitting beside Izumi. He was stroking her hair and kissed her on the forehead. The kiss woke her up. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you up." he whispered

"It's okay. You wanna lie down too?" she asked him.

"Only if you have nothing against it." She smiled at him again and shifted so he could lie down beside her. Within the next minutes the two were fast asleep.

Ten years later

Kouji waoke up alone in the bed. He looked at the clock on the bedsidetable, it read 4 o'clock in the morining. He looked around to see if his wife was anywhere near him and saw her standing on the balcony of their bedroom.

He stood up and walked towards her. When Kouji was finally standing behind her he wrapped his arms around her and asked "Why are you up already?"

"Because I couldn't sleep anymore." she told him turning in his embrace and putting her arms around his neck.

They heard footsteps and turned towards the door to see their six year-old girl with black hair and green eyes walking towards them. When she was standing beside her parents she streched her small towards her daddy and he picked her up.

"Why aren't you sleeping Juliette?" Izumi asked her daughter, caressing her hair softly.

"Tony woke me up with his crying." she answered sleepily

Izumi kissed her daughter on the head and headed then to the room of the 15-months-old boy.

Kouji walked with the girl still in his arms towards the bed. He sat down and saw his wife walking in with the baby in her arms and behind her were two ten-year-old boys. One of them had blond hair and blue eyes, the other one had blond hairs wiith black strikes and one blue and one green eye. The two boys climbed on the big bed and fall asleep immediatley. Kouji layed the girl which fall asleep in his arms beside her brothers and then stood up and walked to his wife. He took the small child from her arms and laid the boy between Danny and Lucas.

Then he walked back to his wife kissed her on the forehead, put his arms around her waist and layed his forhead against her and asked her "Do you regret anything?"

She looked him in the eyes and said "No, do you?"

"Nope, I wouldn't want to change my life in any way." The two kissed each other and smiled at their children. What the four kids didn't know was that they are getting another sibling in a few months.


End file.
